What You Teach Them
by Imagination Live
Summary: A few years after he becomes an Avenger Tony becomes a dad. Even though his kids grow up a little every day does he? set in the future, funny one-shots, OCs


The door creaked open, a small wave of light washing in as footsteps walked closer. They stopped and she felt the bed move as they sat down, a hand gently petting her hair. She rolled over and looked up at them, "Daddy, I can't sleep."

"Neither can I sweetheart," Tony said as he pet her.

"Can I have something to drink?"

"Sure, do you want like juice or something?"

"Yeah, or milk." She sat up quickly and hugged his neck so he could carry her downstairs. "Do you always have problems sleeping?" Maria asked.

"Hmm... Sometimes... You?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I can't sleep and I hear someone walking down the hallway."

"Could be me," he said. Small nightlights lit their path as he walked through the house, turning off when he had left the zone of light. They had walked down the staircase and through the hallway to reach the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and a large wave of light illuminated the kitchen. Eyes peering back at him from above the refrigerator made him jump back, "Oh, shit!" He flipped the light switch quickly and sighed in relief, Maria turned around curious.

"Daddy, why is uncle Clint on the fridge?"

He struggled to regain his breath, "I-I don't know sweetie... He-here's your juice," he handed her a pouch of apple juice.

"Is he asleep...?"

"I think so." She could see the gears working in her father's head; a mischievous grin formed on his face, "Maria, if your mother asks don't say anything okay?"

"Say anything about what?"

"Exactly," he says.

"I'm confused..."

"It's okay. Why don't we take you back to bed honey?"

"Okay." He carried her back up the stairs, tucking her in and kissing her goodnight. She fell asleep wondering what he meant, and what he planned to do.

* * *

Maria woke up early and went downstairs for breakfast, on the way to the kitchen she heard her mother yelling, "OH. My. God! Clint! What the hell did you do!?"

She ran to the kitchen and her eyes widened, "Oh… Wow…" She froze for a moment remembering what her dad told her, _He's going to be in serious trouble when she finds out._

"Huh, what? Oh, shit..."

The kitchen was one huge mess; everything had been strewn about and torn up like bears had been wrestling in the paper towels condiments, and various other kitchen items. In the center of it all uncle Clint tried in frustration to unwrap himself.

Natasha, their kids, Tony and a few other people had rushed in to see what had happened, "Dad?" One of his children asked surprised.

"I honestly don't know what happened in here..."

"Really Clint?" Natasha asked.

"Come on, you can't really think I did this?" Natasha only crossed her arms.

Maria looked between her parents; Pepper looked really upset and Tony was trying desperately to hold back his snickering, "Tony! You did this didn't you!?" Pepper asked.

"You little-!" Clint stood up angrily; mustard, ketchup, and a mixture of god only knows what dripped from his clothes. "You have some nerve doing this!"

Tony grinned, "Payback is so sweet..."

"Come on! This is overkill man!" Clint said.

"I think we know who won this round," Tony grinned.

"You-!"

"Alright, boys! Break it up! Go to time out!" Natasha glared.

"He started it!" Tony said.

"You are such a child!" Pepper glared at her husband, "You are supposed to be a good role model!"

"I'd say I am. Look at this creativity I'm inspiring in her young mind," he pat his daughters head.

She crossed her arms, "Tony."

He sighed, "I'll clean it up, but only if he's punished with me," Tony pointed at him.

"What did I do?"

"Oh, really? You don't remember that jump scare on the fridge last night? Oh wait, you were sleeping that's why it was so easy to get you!"

"Tony-," she started.

"If you don't believe me ask Maria, she was there. Weren't you honey?" he asked her softly.

She nodded and looked at her mom and aunt Natasha, "Uncle Clint scared daddy. He was asleep on the top of the fridge with his eyes open. He scared Daddy so much that he said the S word and almost dropped my apple juice."

"The S word huh?" Pepper asked.

"I was surprised! It's not like I planned it," he glared at Clint.

"You're both in trouble and you're both cleaning it up. Then you two can make us all breakfast," Natasha told them.

"But I-." Her glare effectively silenced her husband. He sighed, "Come on, Stark let's clean this up," he glared at him.

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I own all my characters and imagination. You know who and what I don't own; including Clint being on top of the fridge like that, that was someone else's tumblr post that I made into a story.**

 **A/N: Thanks for reading! Pls rate and review! I'll probably be adding more chapters/oneshots soon but I don't know when lol**


End file.
